


good intentions - poor performance

by Claunsstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumptions, Awesome Jessica Moore, Charlie and Sam had good intentions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claunsstar/pseuds/Claunsstar
Summary: Charlie and Sam made Dean a dating profile to help him meet someone. The problem is - Dean is already in a relationship.-Or in which, Sam and Carlie mess up, Dean ist pissed, so is Cas (and both of them are sad) and Jessica is awesome.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	good intentions - poor performance

_**"Wanna tell me what this is?"** ___

__Dean swallowed as he opens the massage, he may have no idea what this was about but it didn’t sound good._ _

__It wasn’t._ _

__Attached to the message was a screenshot of a dating profile, more precisely _his_ dating profile. Not just a profile of a dude that looked like him, but undeniable his. The picture showed him leaning against the front of the impala, his leather jacked on and a cocky grin. The profile name was _Impala67_ and underneath his name _Dean Winchester_. The biography told the reader that he was 31, a High School Teacher, bi, loved pie and his car and his phone number. _ _

__All in all it sounds like him and that was the fucking problem because he sure as hell didn’t made this profile. He was in relationship, a _happy_ relationship for fucks shake. _ _

__With trembling fingers he dialled the number he could remember better than his own._ _

__"Hello, Dean" the voice was cold, understandable._ _

__"Look, I know what this looks like but there is an explanation" okay maybe that wasn’t the best thing he could have said._ _

__"Yeah? Because it looks like you have a dating profile. A profile that was made two weeks ago, correct me if I’m wrong but we were already together two weeks ago, weren’t we?"_ _

__Dean swallowed, okay all of that looks bad, more than bad "Cas, hear me out okay?" he pleaded._ _

__"I’m waiting"_ _

__"Okay… good I didn’t thought I would get that far. I don’t know what that is, I promise. I didn’t made that, I wouldn’t. I _couldn’t_. Really. Babe I don’t know what that is, you have to believe me!" his voice broke at the end, he couldn’t loose Cas. He fought way to hard to be with him and he wouldn’t loose what they had because of something he didn’t even do. _ _

__There was a sight at the other end of the line "I want to believe you, I really do. But do you know what that looks like? Do you know how long I looked at this after Gabriel send it to me? Hoping to find a mistake, to find a proof that is just a cruel joke from him? But I couldn’t. I couldn’t find it … expect that everything in me screams that this isn’t true, that the last months were real. But…but…" his voice broke up and Dean could hear the sadness and the hopelessness in his boyfriends, was he even his boyfriend anymore? _No, focus Dean!_ , voice. _ _

__"Cas, Babe I love you okay? I fucking love you. And I wouldn’t throw away the thing that we have. Because I frigging love you. And I’m going to find out what that shit is okay? Maybe someone thought it would be funny to make a dating profile of me…" his blood run cold._ _

__"Dean?"_ _

__»Cas, stay in line. I think I know what is going on«_ _

__Dean got up from his bed and without even realising how he stood in the living room. Sam and Jessica sat on the couch while Charlie was sitting on the floor a bowl of popcorn in her lap._ _

__"Dean!" Sam said happily »what took you so long? Come on the film is already on«_ _

__"Pause it" he said, voice cold._ _

__Charlie looked at him confused "why? It just started."_ _

__"Pause it, I won’t say it a third time"  
In the end it was Jessica who dit it. _ _

__"Okay, I paused it. What’s going on?"_ _

__"Sam, Charlie give me you phones" he said, ignoring their confused looks "unlocked please"_ _

__"Dude, why should I?" Sam exclaimed, holding his phone to his chest. Charlie did the same._ _

__"Because one of you decided to make a dating profile of me and I would like to know who did it" Dean paused for a second "on a second thought you two probably did it together. Am I wrong?" he looked at both of them expectantly, arms crossed in front of him, phone still in his hand._ _

__"Wait this is what it is about?" Charlie laughed "come on, are you really mad about this? I was just a little bit of fun and we thought you should get laid" she shrugged her shoulders._ _

__"Yeah, what she said. I mean what happened? Did some creep texted you?" Sam asked._ _

__"It isn’t about who texted me or not - what didn’t happened for protocol. And I’m fucking happy about that, because I’m in a damn relationship and you both know that!" Now he was getting really angry._ _

__"Dean" Sams voice was soft "come on, we know you aren’t"_ _

__Dean stood still, arms falling to his chest, blinking rapidly. Trying to understand what his brother just told him and progressing the meaning of it all he could say "excuse me?"_ _

__At the same time Jess stood up and looked at the Sam and Charlie. Her voice was ice as she said "you both…this better be a joke and if it is, it’s a damn bad one"_ _

__Dean looked at her happy at least one of the people in _his_ home, was on side. _ _

__Charlie locket up to Jess and then to Dean, her voice was calm as she spoke "It is okay Dean, you don’t have to keep pretending"_ _

__He was lost of words… _pretending? What. The. **Fuck.**__ _

__Now it was Sams turn again "Yeah I mean, when the ‘relationship’" why was he pronouncing the word like that? "It was kind of believable you know but all this excuses _Cas travels much for work, that’s why we can’t meet that often. I can’t hand out this weekend Cas is near and we are going to meet each other in the middle._ I mean, come on Dean! Thats what high school girls say when they don’t want to admit that they don’t have a relationship. I can’t say I understand why you did it but you probably had a good reason…maybe you wanna tell us?" He looked at Dean with that damn lost puppy look, but this time it did not work. And Charlies nodding wasn’t a help not at all. _ _

__He was about to ask his brother and his best friend what animal did a shit in their head, because seriously? What ever happening here couldn’t be real. There was no way._ _

__But Jess was faster._ _

__"Samuel Winchester! What in the name of god got into you!? Same goes for you Charlie! Dean is in relationship and if you can’t see it you are just blind! Look at him! For months he was as happier than I have ever seen him! And you two have the audacity to imply he is faking it?" Dean was happy she was on his side because that look on her? That was really fucking scary and if he wasn’t as angry with Sam and Charlie he would have laughed at the terrified look on their faces. Too bad he was angry._ _

___"I’m with the angry lady on this, I’m assuming this is Jessica?"_ all of them stilled and looked around, wondering where that voice has come from. _ _

__Meanwhile Dean remembered the phone in his hand…the phone which still had Cas on the other side…ups._ _

__"Did someone else heard this voice?" Charlie whispered, eyes big. Sam and Jess nodded in agreement._ _

__Dean sighted "Okay… that wasn’t actually the plan but well. Charlie, Sam meet my _imaginary_ Boyfriend Cas. Jess this is Cas, my boyfriend" he hold up his phone, the screen showing Cas’ name. _ _

__"Hello" he said, voice deep as ever but Dean could hear the anger in it "Dean…could you be so kind and switch to video call? I would like to see the people who think I don’t exist and the woman that has my full respect."_ _

__Deans eyes went wide. "Are you sure?" he asked voice tense._ _

__"I’m certain, but thanks for the concern."_ _

__Dean nodded, before he realised Cas could not see him "Okay…uhm sure… give me a second" he took a deep breath and switched to video call._ _

__He swallowed, Cas’ eyes were rimmed red and he was wearing a hoodie that, Dean was pretty sure about, was his. He looked at Dean with a small smile. Dean smield back_ _

__"Hey Cas"_ _

__Jess next to him gasped._ _

__"So you are Jessica? Nice to meet you, Dean told me lots about you. Thanks for defending Deans honour and mine on the way"_ _

__Jess blinked a few times before she got herself together "ah…ohm no problem. I would do it again."_ _

__Cas smiled and nodded, then his smile hardened "Could you please position the phone so that I can see Sam and Charlie?" he asked and Dean nodded._ _

__He positioned the phone on the couch table before he stepped aside so Sam and Charlie could see him._ _

__"Shit" they said together. Indeed._ _

__They looked at the still frozen television and back to the screen. Yes, on both screens they could see Castiel Novak, one of hollywoods most loved actors, philanthropists and activists. And apparently, Deans boyfriend._ _

__-_ _

__Later that night Dean was laying in bed his Computer next to him. On the screen he could see a smiling Castiel._ _

__"I love you too you know?" Cas said in a quiet voice._ _

__Dean blinked, with all the things that happened today he kind of forgot that he made the confession._ _

__"Yes I do, Cas, I do" he paused "I’m sorry that that is how you met my brother and best friend"_ _

__Cas laughed "Dean… Gabe was half naked covered in chocolate when you met him… I think that one was worse … and they just wanted to help, it wasn’t the right way but they had the best intentions"_ _

__"You are probably right" Dean yawned "I should really sleep…" he sighted._ _

__"Do that, I will watch over you" Deans heart nearly busted with love, what did he do to deserve this men?_ _

__"I love you"_ _

__"And I you"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was my first fanficton in years... actually I am supposed to write notes for a really important presentation but... I'm good at resegnating sooo...yeah


End file.
